


Mellitus

by figbash



Series: Nagron [22]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Honeymoon, M/M, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet Like Honey"</p><p>Agron and Nasir seek a place to call their own, miles into the lands East of the Rhine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellitus

Agron and Nasir cross an ample distance on horseback, surveying the lay of the land, scouting for possible places to settle. Nasir is perched behind Agron, his arms wound securely around his waist, watching the scenery intently. Agron has slowed them to a trot as they make their way across a field.

“Tell me your thoughts.”

Nasir closes his eyes for a moment, resting his cheek against Agron's back. He does not want to stir from the spot, does not want to do anything but mold himself to the strong beautiful shape of him. “...I imagine you as a child, roaming these lands. They are so vast in scope and in beauty.”

"They seemed endless to me, as a boy. My entire world. I return to them with a glad heart."

"I am eager for more tales of them, when you are of a mind. So that I might see my new home through your eyes."

“And do you now imagine us shepherds upon these lands?”

Nasir shakes his head. “...I prefer goats.”

“Although you do not hold experience with either.”

“A fact which shall not deter me,” declares Nasir.

Agron laughs. “I hope you do not expect me to teach you.”

“I certainly do not expect you to hold such knowledge secret.”

“I mean that I scarcely have any such knowledge. It was not a thing I was ever taught, aside from feeding them.”

“Then I shall look to another of our group for guidance.”

“Though our paths soon diverge?”

The question gives Nasir pause. “...I did not know you wished to leave them.”

Agron turns back to look at him. “We are not kin. Do you not think they should make their own way, now that we have reached free lands?”

“I do not suggest we make a dwelling together, but it would do no harm to be within reasonable distance. We have forged bonds as survivors, have we not?”

“You speak truth... I am simply wary of intrusion.”

 _“Intrusion?”_ Nasir gives him a baffled look, but then his expression changes as understanding dawns on him. “Ah, so I see... You wish to have me to yourself entirely. Do jealous thoughts extend to the children as well? You must be sure to lock me away securely when you venture out,” he teases.

Agron frowns, miffed. “...You mock, but the notion is not unreasonable. I simply wish us to have something of our own... unattached to others.” Agron puts a hand on Nasir's leg. “I should like a world of two.”

Nasir gives him a placating kiss. “Although heart is stirred with such words, I think it unwise. We would drive each other to madness, before long. Let us not tempt fate.”

Agron takes in Nasir's persuasive grin. Nasir tilts his head hopefully. 

“...Very well,” Agron sighs in resignation. “Though I shall have say in what distance is deemed reasonable.”

“Just under a day's journey, perhaps...?”

Agron nods, and Nasir settles against his back once again, pleased.

Soon they set off on a hunt together, making it a playful competition. They each catch a hare with relative ease, but Nasir's is slightly larger, and Agron's mood turns peevish as they skin them. Nasir draws him out of it gently, and eventually Agron's good humor returns as he falls into nostalgia. He tells Nasir stories from long ago as they eat their meal. The tales have not passed his lips for many years, but Agron speaks them from his heart, where he has kept them. Some make Nasir laugh, while others he is awed by. Occasionally a stray detail leaves Nasir slightly puzzled, but Agron does his best to explain the peculiarities of his people.

Nasir listens to all of Agron's words thoughtfully, conjuring images in his head of Agron and Duro as lanky little boys, running wild over the land like unbridled colts. He finds himself quite charmed by the idea. Agron's face is warm and spirited as he speaks, and Nasir is charmed too by the deep love Agron holds for the land of his birth. They fall asleep in their tent shortly after the sun has set, lying on furs and draped in their cloaks, exhausted from the accumulated fatigue of the past month of hard travel.

It is deep into the night when Nasir's lips descend slow and considering upon Agron's skin, savoring the opportunity to do so unencumbered. To feel such tranquil peace is almost strange. They have never before experienced true seclusion, miles away from any earthly attachments. Nasir is briefly tempted by Agron's earlier thoughts, imagining how lovely it would be to have a world of two, lying entwined like this without care or obligation.

At the first touch of Nasir's tongue, Agron starts awake. Nasir smiles, glancing at him before he bends down to continue, teasing sounds from him with unhurried ministrations. He presses the softest of bites into him, tracing the shapes of his body, bringing him fully awake with the contact. Nasir's fingers begin to make mischief, drawing a gasp from Agron.

“...What devilish act do you visit upon me?” Agron asks him, his hands on Nasir's shoulders.

Nasir laughs softly. “There is much I have yet to teach you...” He leans his cheek against the powerful muscle of Agron's thigh, fingers skating over his skin. “...so that you fuck as a proper god.”

Agron begins to sit up but Nasir presses his chest back down, shaking his head.

“The luxury of time bears sweetest fruit.”

“And sweetest agony,” sighs Agron, watching him with vague amusement.

“Pain and pleasure, constraint and release... There is an art to such things, like balancing grain upon scale.” Nasir uses lips and tongue to persuade, and Agron's eyes slip shut, his mouth falling open in a moan.

“I see you are amenable.” Nasir smiles, pleased to find him in his thrall. 

“Your body is most precious to me,” he continues. “You shall find it well attended to.”

“...It calls for you,” says Agron, eyes still closed, brows drawn together slightly.

“It shall receive answer, in time.” Nasir reaches behind his head, pulling the silk ribbon free, loose hair falling around his face as he crawls over Agron's body. He straddles Agron's thighs, pausing to look upon him indulgently.

Nasir admires the angles of his face, the fine brows and lovely downturned mouth. His eyes move over Agron's long, thick neck to the broad slope of his shoulders. Nasir resists the urge to reach for Agron's arms and feel the gorgeous shape of them under his hands. He drags the silk ribbon, letting it trail over the solid muscle of Agron's chest, watching with delight as it heaves with Agron's response. Nasir bends to place a kiss low on Agron's pelvis, drawing another gasp from him. He covers the sensitive area with kisses, teeth grazing Agron's skin just the tiniest bit.

“You play a cruel game,” says Agron, brows furrowing more deeply.

“It is balanced with mercy,” Nasir tells him, drawing the silk across Agron's cock.

 _“Nasir-”_ Agron hisses suddenly, his eyes flying open and his hips bucking up.

Nasir locks gaze with him calmly as he sinks down. “Hush.”

Agron watches as Nasir's mouth opens, as Nasir's languid tongue laps away the glistening pearl of pre-come from the head of his cock. Agron exhales, craving him intensely, his hand cupping Nasir's cheek. Nasir leans into the touch, casting soft eyes to Agron's.

Nasir sits up and crawls again over Agron's body, settling upon his chest. He arches his back, leaning his hands on Agron's thighs. His gaze is almost demure as his fingertips ghost along the length of Agron's erection, barely making contact but enjoying the feverish heat of him.

“Let me have you.” Agron's hands squeeze Nasir's thighs, drinking in the enticing curve of his body, the arousal that pools moisture on his chest.

Nasir smiles at him, shaking his head. He lies on top of Agron so that they are chest to chest. Spreading his legs, he slithers down until he feels Agron's cock against him and shivers in pleasure. Agron's hips press up closer, insistent.

“...Your body yearns for me,” murmurs Agron, hands combing through Nasir's hair.

Nasir responds by dropping his mouth to Agron's chest. He maps the shapes of muscle with wet kisses until his teeth close on a nipple. Agron hisses again, his hips pressing up closer still, nearly penetrating him. Nasir slides away, trailing kisses and bites, drawing his nails down the sides of Agron's body. He kisses across taut pelvic muscle, then at last he presses the heat of his mouth to the base of Agron's aching cock. His lingering kisses move slowly up the side of the shaft, lips sucking at him gently. Nasir pauses to look up at him with dark eyes.

“You do not know the spell of madness you have cast,” breathes Agron. His body carries a undeniable tremor of want, fists clenching as he waits for the relief of Nasir's mouth.

“We both fall under its subjugation, until bodies join.”

Nasir's tongue slides slowly over the underside of his cock in a long, loving caress, feeling Agron writhe beneath him. His open mouth cradles him, slipping down his length, taking him into his throat. Nasir's head bobs in Agron's lap, working him with adept lips and tongue. When he pulls away, he slides up to Agron's mouth, kissing him wetly. Nasir splays one hand over Agron's chest while the other smoothes oil over the length of him.

“There is a beast within that longs to be freed,” Agron says in a rough-edged voice, hands roaming down to Nasir's ass, spreading him open with slick fingers.

Nasir sighs, speaking low into Agron's ear. “...Then lay his unkind hands upon me, and see his hunger sated.”

Agron descends to claim him at last, winding one arm viselike around Nasir's waist, yanking him back against his chest until their bodies are spooned tightly together. His teeth sink into Nasir's shoulder as his other arm hooks under Nasir's thigh, pulling his legs open wide. Agron plunges into him, breathing hard, fighting not to let the sheer pleasure of it overcome him too quickly. Nasir cries out, gripping the arm around his waist as Agron fucks him with the full force of his body, mouth at his neck. He revels in the violence of Agron's movements, the wild lust that has Agron panting like a beast into his skin, the feel of being dominated by the strength of Agron's desire. 

Nasir shudders as Agron pulls out of him, repositioning him wordlessly with urgent, demanding hands. Nasir lets him command his body, moving where Agron pushes him. He watches over his shoulder as Agron seizes his hips and takes him on his hands and knees, like they are animals. Nasir's head drops and he cannot help but whine under him. Agron's thrusts rock him forward, taking the breath from him, delivering pleasure that rules him entirely. Then Agron's fingers are digging into Nasir's bicep as he pulls his arm back, rearing Nasir up into his lap, fucking him with brutal rhythm. 

Nasir feels himself melting, mouth open in a silent scream, riding each powerful thrust of hips as Agron takes full and complete possession of him. He comes hot and wet into Agron's palm, and they fall forward onto the furs beneath them. Nasir feels Agron surge deeply into him one last time, the delicious sensation of hard muscle tensing in orgasm, the heavy weight of Agron's body. Nasir moans softly when they separate, turning to cling to Agron. He presses his face to sweaty skin, loving the scent of him. They breathe together, limbs entwined in a tangle of flesh, slowly returning to calm in the cool night air.

“...It shall always be a world of two, in a moment such as this,” Nasir says to him in a quiet voice.

Agron strokes his cheek. “I am forever greedy for them. I hold each one in my heart.”

“As do I,” responds Nasir. Then he gives Agron a devilish grin. “...Reflect upon lesson, for next such opportunity.”

“Opportunity to imprison me in devious allurement?” Agron gives him a soft bite.

“A pupil in loving hands,” corrects Nasir.

Agron's arms tighten around him. “A hard and pitiless teacher.”

“Body and mouth speak different tale-” begins Nasir, but Agron's lips silence him abruptly.

Nasir permits the transgression, consenting to Agron's unspoken proposition.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the notes of my [Quo Fata Ferunt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425913) fic I mentioned how I love the idea of them having a second honeymoon period after they escape, and this is the resulting story (hence the honey-related title.) 
> 
> A good bit of this ended up in Nagron Pornland, though. Oh woe is me. Still a dirty-ass fangirl till they lay me in the cold, cold ground! :D
> 
> I wanted to revisit the Nasir that we see in that wonderful hallway scene from Vengeance, being all mischievous and grabbing that Agron D, making Agron gasp with delight. Yay. Nasir knows exactly how to wind him up until Agron's a big snarly bear and pounces on him, just like Nasir wants him to. Then he lays back and lets Agron do his thang. 
> 
> Excuse me while I ramble about other things that I love:  
> -Nasir decides they will have a goat farm on a whim. Oh Nasir :)  
> -Nasir calling East of the Rhine "My new home".  
> -It still hurts Agron's pride that he'll never fight and hunt like he used to, but Nasir is there for him when his mood turns foul, and he understands what's behind the occasional mood swings.  
> -Nasir loves listening to Agron's stories, and equally loves the joy it brings Agron to tell them. They're learning about each other in a way they never could during the war.
> 
>  
> 
> -The two of them riding on a horsie together... teeheehee.


End file.
